Keep Quiet
by etceterae
Summary: Shinichi gets shot in the arm by a rogue murderer while chasing Kaito Kid. The thief notices, and takes advantage of that. Heavily. And Shinichi can do little about it but keep quiet. Kaito x Shinichi


**Fandom:** Detective Conan/Case Closed

**Disclaimer:** The two egotistical hotties belong to Gosho Aoyama.

**Story** **Title: **Keep Quiet

**Notes: **This is crack's more serious and more horny brother.

**Story Summary: **Shinichi gets shot in the arm by a rogue murderer while chasing Kaito Kid. The thief notices, and takes advantage of that. Heavily. And Shinichi can do little about it but keep quiet. Kaito x Shinichi

**Chapter Quote: **"I disagree," said Kaito, and kissed Shinichi straight on the lips.

* * *

The case had gone horribly wrong, in both the murderer and Shinichi's opinions.

Hot-blooded and brazen, a masked murderer had snatched up his stolen goods and dashed into what he thought was a good hiding place. Unfortunately, he failed to notice that the abandoned building was also where Kaito Kid was being chased by a certain high school detective. The policemen were hot on the thief and murderer's trail, but they were still a good fifteen minutes behind due to the traps that Kid had left behind, and the maze-like route the murderer had taken.

Shinichi had not noticed that a person other than his quarry had entered the building. His eyes were for Kid only, and he dashed up the stairs to where he was certain Kaito would go for the next step of his escape. _Heights_, he thought confidently_. Wherever there's a good wind and some nice altitude..._He broke into a locked room on the fourth floor with the brunt of his shoulder, ignoring the hot pain, and burst inside.

It seemed, however, the room was locked for a good reason - the murderer was inside, and had removed his mask. Somebody had now seen his face.

Shinichi froze, taken aback at the sudden turn of events. The murderer was quicker; he immediately pulled out his gun and rapidly fired two rounds at the detective.

The first one tore through his left arm, and Shinichi shouted at the white-hot pain that seared through his body, and in his agony, made the terrible mistake of doubling over. The second round nearly tore through his head, but at the last moment somebody forcibly pulled Shinichi away from the speeding bullet.

"Do something about the blood," hissed Kid, "and follow me."

In their hurry to escape, Shinichi could do no better than to tightly grasp the wound. He gasped at the shock of pain that rippled through him, and struggled to keep his mind clear as he ran after Kid's billowing cape. They swerved into a narrow hallway that Shinichi had not noticed was there before, and Kid yanked the detective into a small storage closet at the end of it, shutting the door behind them.

It was dark, and quiet. There was only the sound of the murderer's angry shouts outside and Shinichi's labored breathing inside. Kaito slipped off his cape and took out his card gun. He shot once at the ground, and carefully dug the sharp sheet of metal out. "How's the arm, Kudo?"

"Hurts like hell," he groaned, and Kid could hear him shift his position. "But I don't think it hit a major artery. What're you doing?"

"Helping you." Kid used the edge of his card to rip a strip off the end of his cape. A makeshift bandage. He gingerly took Kudo's arm and began tightly winding the cloth around the wound, ignoring Kudo's hiss of pain. "This should help until we can escape. I'm certain that my Taskforce will get here soon enough."

Shinichi laughed dryly, his thoughts clouded by the insistent, heavy throb in his arm. "What did you leave for them this time?"

"The regular nets and glue," said Kid, tying a knot on the pressure bandage. "Mixed it with some old natto."

"Oh God. The smell. I almost don't want them to -"

"Wait," whispered Kid suddenly, and covered Shinichi's mouth with his hand. "Footsteps..."

Shinichi could hear a faint jingling noise, and then heavy footfalls going in their direction. He swallowed. Neither he or Kid had any weapons aside from a few flash bombs and Kaito's card gun, but that couldn't really compete with an automatic. And Shinchi had seen the contents of the murderer's bag - there was definitely more ammunition in there. Plenty for a bloodbath. Shinichi closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his arm. The air grew thick in his quiet agony, and Kid's extreme proximity didn't help, either. Neither did the fact that the thief's gloved hand hadn't yet left his lips.

After a moment, Shinichi heard their pursuer walk alarmingly close to them. On instinct, Shinichi's hand twitched toward his tranquilizer dart, which he hadn't thought to bring. A ripple of pain shot through his arm, and Shinichi gasped in surprise, tears springing to his eyes.

"Shh," said Kid, leaning close. Shinichi could feel his breath tickling the edge of his neck, and he tried not to shudder. Suddenly, Kid shifted his position, and he softly kissed away a tear that had escaped from Shinichi's eyes. The detective started beneath Kid's hand. "Don't move," murmured Kid, and kissed Shinichi again, this time on his closed eyelids. "You'll hurt your arm."

The murderer outside cursed, and began to pace. Every few seconds, his footsteps seemed to sound right next to the hallway, and Shinichi shuddered with the thought that another bullet might tear through him. Or Kid. "Kaito," whispered Shinichi urgently, removing the thief's hand, "_this is not the time_."

"I disagree," said Kaito, and kissed Shinichi straight on the lips. The detective's lips were soft, and trembled faintly with the sudden, unexpected contact. "Be quiet."

Shinichi's heart began to race, from both the kisses and the proximity of the murderer. He felt faint and unbearably hot, and Kid seemed not to care. "I'm killing you for this later when we get back home."

"You don't seem to be protesting much now," whispered Kaito, and bit Shinichi lightly on the neck. The detective arched beneath him and quietly moaned with the contact. "God. Don't make that sound," said Kaito, and returned for another kiss; this one was wild, and their tongues touched as they tasted each other. Shinichi moaned into Kaito's mouth as the thief slid one hand over his chest. "You're too much clothed for my taste..." Kaito deftly undid Shinichi's blue tie and began to work on unbuttoning Shinichi's shirt. His fingers were used the motions, and he didn't stop kissing the detective, closing his eyes at the sensations.

An explosion outside startled them, and Shinichi glanced at his watch. Fifteen minutes had elapsed; the taskforce's shouting could be heard in the background...and he refused to admit he felt a little disappointed at that. Flushed at how easily Kid had taken him, he buttoned his shirt and tried to find his tie. In the darkness, however, it had gotten lost. Damn. He couldn't just walk out of a room that he'd been in with Kaito, missing his tie and looking thoroughly debauched. It wouldn't really help his reputation, though, he mused darkly, it would give their combined fangirls something to gossip about for weeks.

"It looks like we're being rescued," said Kid, sounding disappointed. In the meager light that came in through the crack of the closet door, Shinichi thought he saw Kid slip something blue into his coat pocket. "Shall we resume our act?"

"I don't remember planning out a situation in which I got shot by a murderer," said Shinichi dryly, getting up and trying to make his hair look a bit neater. It had gotten mussed when - Shinichi flushed - Kaito had ran his fingers through it before. Shinichi touched his lips gingerly with the memory, and winced when his arm throbbed with the effort.

Kaito arranged his cape over his shoulders, checking the frayed hem. "This will have to do," he said mournfully. "Let's go."

Their act was resumed, though with a few edits. Shinichi couldn't run as quickly through his fog of pain. The police were a little preoccupied with catching the murderer. Once again, Kaito Kid escaped, laughing as the taskforce struggled to find him through a smoke bomb. And once again, Shinichi stood on the rooftop and watched as his thief flew away.

* * *

_**A/N:** I had to write this to quench my desire to see them getting it on in Planetarium. I feel terrible. But very sated. 8D_

* * *

**Omake**

The detective was stuck at the hospital, dizzy through the enormous amount of painkillers the nurse had drugged him up with. The room had begun to melt around the edges of his vision, and he groaned. The situation was not savory at all.

Then Kaito entered, and things became more savory. Or less savory. Shinichi blinked; the painkillers were messing with his mind.

Kaito prodded the IV that was feeding into Shinichi's wrist. "Morphine," he said with a satisfied purr. "Absolutely perfect." He reached into his jacket, and pulled out the tie that Shinichi thought he had lost.

"For what?" said Shinichi with an alarmed voice, watching as Kaito began to tie a knot.

"For taking advantage of you," grinned Kaito, and did just that.

* * *

A/N: Because I'm lame and didn't write a lemon, I have an appeasement for y'all. Go and read Shower or Bath by nataeiy1, which is somewhat like a continuous of this ficcie. The second chapter of Shower or Bath is a highly, highly detailed lemon. Go and make some lemonade.


End file.
